xxxholicfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Caridee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Holic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:LaughingVampire1990 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LaughingVampire1990 (Talk) 14:29, 10 May 2010 As the new.. Would you like to be the new SYSOP!--LaughingVampire1990 09:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Well.. well,i guess you have to edit more than hundred in this wiki,so just keep EDITING!LaughingVampire1990 05:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hahahahahaha.>--Screaming Goddess 14:41, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Well we should changes the Yuko name without the thingy and also domeki, i have discussed this with my brother/sister:LaughingVampie1990 and sister:JoyceArk.I know i recently became the admin or founder on mitsudomoe wikia,now three of 10 of our siblings has a wiki account,a family influence<_>--RainbowQueen 14:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ū Ichihara Yūko,Dōmeki Shizuka,both have a upper thingy in a letter,so i was thinking to get rid of it for reason as it will be easier don't you think the "ū" part.What do you think it will make it easier.--Screaming Goddess Chat 03:37, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Exam can you help edit the wiki cause i have 2 week exam and my brother won't stop nagging me ! if i don't study so if the wikians ask why the admin is offline tell them i am on 2 week exam this monday--Screaming Goddess Chat 13:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) mail galateakyoshi@yahoo.com.!Screaming Goddess Chat 13:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :one more thing how did you make the badges ? Hey, I got your message and actually, I was hoping to do the same thing... I messaged Laughing Vampire asking her to do the same thing this you said but she never got back to me... Thanks ;) when you get the individual pages up... I'll takes them off and paste them on... Thanks again!XDarkSerenityx 15:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) 5 Minutes Okay i've been given permission at least 15 minutes per days to online so i'll have more time to take a look at the wiki's Toodles!--Screaming Goddess Chat 07:44, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ooh messeage me when you've reached around 300 points i'll give you full bureaucrat rights Cariboo I have watch and read and observe many wikis and i think i look up to http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Azula Avatar Wiki it's like Kohane she appears at season 2.I'll try to finish Kohane's page by this friday and you can take it as an example !.It has biography,appearance,relationships and it is well organized.and we should not write like: "in xxxholic chapter 2 it is revealed bla bla bla.." like that,we could put it up on the references section.It is really well organized.Don't you think ! <_>--Screaming Goddess Chat 15:35, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Yes,Yes i know how you feel exam are the worst.i don't mind studying but leaving my wiki behind NEVER!,i had to sneak behind my bro and siter to log in and check the wiki.I can't part from xXx Holic Wiki uhuhuhuhu D;.>--Screaming Goddess Chat 15:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey, yeah sure, I'll add in the info box. Dont worry about it. Hey, i'll be away on vacation from friday till tuesday but ill try to get as much done by this thurs before I have to go! XDarkSerenityx 15:59, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Exam the exam's going well,another days and i'll be fine,this is the last week.what things to discuss?and the banner ?>--LaughingVampire1990 14:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) limits please Caridee for Major Characters only six images per Gallery while main Charcters:Yuko and Watanuki can have at least 7 and max 8 >--LaughingVampire1990 10:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 9 Hey, I was wondering if you could help me... I was looking over the manga chapters and I saw that there is no Chapter 09 but I did make a chapter 9.... I looked over chapter 9 and all the links but there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with it.... Could you look it over??? Thanks. XDarkSerenityx 13:40, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing it, and if you want me to do anything else, just ask. Also, I heard that we made the animanga spotlight! Congrats! The wikia is getting better rapidly though I don't know how much I'll be able to do when school starts, I'm entering my first year of highschool so I don't know how busy I'm going to be.... XDarkSerenityx 18:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) OMG oh my god,you guys are leaving me!i've just finished my exam and that **** internet is broken and i had to do something,anyway i read your message and the message by Sereneyou guys cannot contribute(how old are u guys anyway).so i'll finish kohanes page by Wednesday don't worry this wiki i hope it become more popular and have lots of contributors.Good luck to you guys just when i had finish my exam >>>----LaughingVampire1990 11:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Well i'm actually 15 years old but Serene would probably know i am living in malaysia,so the time is kind of backwards you know,and ooh,its a great thing you changed the badge,since it boringggg.but ill do the caption dont worry.umm i can't promise you when ill be online since if u live like in the west i live way furthest at the east sooo our times are different.mind i ask what is ur name ps.i am currently learing in journalism so.... >--LaughingVampire1990 05:15, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Serene Hey, You're so close, I'm actually 14 years old and yeah, I actually love Serene, it has a sweet little ring to it. I live in Ontario Canada, what about you? Anyways, you must be really smart and talented, I've heard that you need to be really intelligent to study medicine, congrats! That's fine, you should focus on your studie, don't worry about us. Anyways good luck! XDarkSerenityx 16:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Okay Okay, that's fine. Whenever you have time. You live in Ecuador? That's cool, I was born in Colombia but moved here when I was young. XDarkSerenityx 22:25, September 10, 2010 (UTC) New Power for u here come bureaucrats for both of u guys great job >--LaughingVampire1990 14:35, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Hola Just dropping in to say hi! I hope you'll be blessed, 'cause here I am. Feliz Navidad! (TorranceMouse 16:41, December 4, 2010 (UTC)) Hey there Hey there Carrie! Thanks for telling me about the Watanuki Trivia thing...sorry about that.﻿ ﻿ ﻿ May I ask something..... Why is Kohane Tsuyuri wearing an eyepatch on her right eye..? TRClover101 04:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC)